My One And Only
by Gina knows where you live
Summary: A letter Alfred wrote to Alexia, and not suprising, it didn't make it into the game. Warning: Sadistic Incest


*Here's another one from a couple years past.*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Confession Letter 2, written by Alfred Ashford, to his twin sister Alexia.  
(The one that didn't make it into the game)  
"My One And Only"  
  
(*Warning* Sadistic incest)  
  
"Alexia, my bittersweet one and only.  
Your blue, sadistic eyes glow as the pale full moon.  
The way you cast them upon mine, humbles and tames my cruel heart.  
I could stare into them forever and a day.  
  
My sweet dark angel, you are Satan's finest creation.  
On the night of our birth, the demons bayed with delight,   
and the angels wept in sorrow.  
  
Oh dear Alexia, my undying love for you goes deeper and beyond any words  
I could write, or trickle from my quivering lips.  
Your very presence is my will to live.  
I am but a servant, willing to carry out your every whim,   
even if it means my own demise.  
Lo, without you, I am nothing.  
  
Cruel mistress of pain,   
in my most secret dream I express my love to you in wicked,   
lustful ways that a brother shouldn't.  
This is only but one of my many sinful fantasies:  
  
Whilst you slumber, I caress your cool face with a strip of flesh-   
fresh from the hide of one of those nobody prisoners.  
Gently, I bestow kisses upon your forehead.  
  
Cupping your slender hand into mine, I tongue your fingertips.  
As you began to stir, I lacerate my lips with a gleaming razor.  
I than place them to yours, painting them ruby in the process.  
My noble blood rivers down my tongue into your sweet wet mouth.  
I savor the moment and caress your long blond hair.  
As you wake, I stand and admire the expression on your face.  
Without spoken words, you tell me to continue.  
I than lift your dress and lick a bloody path   
up your porcelain leg to your soft belly.  
Your stomach trembles under my long, slick tongue.  
  
Again, I seal my lips to yours and we kiss deeply.  
My scantly clothed body presses to yours as my excitement grows.  
I can tell by your slight gasp that you feel it on your thigh.  
I sigh greatly and dart my tongue further down your throat.  
It tickles the walls of your mouth as I press my lower half hard upon yours,  
as instinct dictates.  
  
After drinking my fill of your sweet nectar,   
I sit you up and remove your dress.  
My eyes tear up as I dare them to sin and look upon your milky white bosom.  
My chest heaves, and my hands tremble as I clasp each one.  
You bless my with your twisted smile as I rub each nipple to erection.  
My heart races as I take the right one into my blood drenched mouth.  
At first, I am contempt to suckle like a new born.  
I can feel you breathe hard, my dear sister.  
My glance dashes to your face as I bite down.  
A scream- much like the Banshee pours from your lips   
as your warm blood fills my mouth and mixes with mine own.  
I swollow it all, like the finest wine as your body stiffens.  
  
Slowly I move my hand between your parted legs.  
I can feel wetness as I rub your sex through your silk panties.   
Sitting up, I catch you stealing a glance at my enlarged member  
as I remove a small silver fingertip claw from my waistband.  
Sheepishly, you force your fingers to run around the outline of my caged bulge.  
A bit more bolder, you slide your hand into my boxers and grasp my throbbing shaft.   
The feeling is so intense I am willing to surrender myself and die this very second.  
Regaining my poseur, I fit the claw onto my right middle finger.  
A devilish grin washes over my face as I remove your hand from my lower region.  
Taking my left hand, I forcefully push you on your back.  
  
Kissing you yet again, I slip my clawed hand under your panties.  
My finger submerges in your parted flesh.  
Quickly I discover your pleasure button.  
Like a vicious animal, I attack it-   
relentlessly cutting and tearing your tender pink flesh into ungodly orgasm.  
I dig deeper and deeper as your thrash and buck-   
my powerful hand ramming harder and harder like violent waves to the rocky shore.   
Your cries of terror/ecstasy (I'm never sure which) override my maniacal laughter.   
Oh, how I wish I knew how you felt inside as I do this.   
Soon, you began to calm, I calm with you.  
There we lay on top of each other, breathing hard, and very exhausted.  
After a second, I regain strength and remove my blood soaked hand.  
  
I pull my boxers down and part your legs further.  
I then force myself into you- decimating your virginity.  
With much effort, I drive into you.  
My flesh crawls as my veins pulsate inside of your ravished vaginal walls.  
At first you whimper like a dying dog, then the whimpers turn into moans.  
  
You rake your nails across my back- splitting flesh wide open.  
Many more wounds you inflict upon my back and stab into my chest.  
My eyes roll into the back of my head as crimson sweat pours off of my body.  
Demons buried deep inside of my soul force me to crash harder in you.  
You tightly squeeze your muscles around my manhood, you diabolical siren of death.  
  
This unspeakable sensation causes me to lose my seed inside of you.  
My back arches up, as a high pitched squeak escapes my throat.  
My throat then tightens up, defining my adams apple more so.  
Tightly my eyelids clench as I pull out and collapse on top of you.  
  
Dear sister, this is the tamest fantasy the demons have thus far bless me with.  
If only I could whisper them into your virgin ears,  
I would go into much more nefarious detail.  
But, alas I mustn't, for you might find me insane.  
I must be content with confessing these to paper and pen.  
  
  
----Your dear brother,  
Alfred Ashford 


End file.
